Datei:DANCE ALL NITE JUST DANCE 3
Description For more songs go to www.soundcloud.com/aneea Follow me here: Instagram: www.thisisaneea Official Website: www.aneea.com Facebook: www.facebook.com/thisisaneea This Is ANJA - Biography "ANJA is the first unknown artist in history to be featured on the popular 30 million blockbusters Just Dance Franchise (Wii, X-box and Play station) from UBISOFT, amongst other huge artists such as Katie Perry, Black Eyed peas and Jessie J. The Just Dance franchise sold in total over 25 million copies around the world and ANJA's singles "Dance all nite", "Baby don't stop now" and "Crazy little thing" are played and danced to from fans all around the globe. She made the headlines in the UK newspaper "The Sun" quoting ANJA as "THIS is the face of the singer millions of Brits have heard - but never seen", her singles was handpicked to be featured on Ubisoft videogames alongside big stars like Rihanna and Robbie Williams. The Scandinavian ANJA also debuted as a songwriter as well as a singer when the announcement was made public and her single "Brand new start" was released on the Just Dance 4 video game in the US, alongside a commercial deal with the billion dollar company Pepsi co and "Cheetos". The pop singer was also featured on a Mentos commercial in France having school kids grooving to her electronic dance tunes. An interesting music video covering ANJA in blue glow in the dark paint for her first single "Dance all nite" was shoot it Toronto by the video director Alon Isocianu. He has co-directed commercial spots for Much Music and Coca Cola and the music video were broadcasted on MTV France all summer of 2012. In addition ANJA also has her music featured on a mini game for the Raving Rabbits, a Ubisoft videogame that sold over 50 million copies. "Follow your dreams". Tattooed in black ink on her forearm, this familiar motto is not only a source of inspiration for the Norwegian-born songstress but a way of life. ANJA was raised in Kvaefjord under the spectacular Northern lights where Norway meets the Arctic Circle. With her Scandinavian look and blueprint she has been spoken about as the new Scandinavian princess of pop drawing comparisons with the likes of Robyn's electro/dance pop music. ANJA gleaned the secrets of the performing arts at the exclusive Liverpool Institute of Performing Arts (LIPA) Paul Mc Cartney School. She performed at the London Fashion Week as well as at the prestigious MTV European Music Awards in Liverpool. Her career path has lead her from Norway to UK to Los Angeles and to Canada where she recently shot her music video for "Crazy little thing". She is currently finalizing her upcoming album and with her melodic sense of creating incredible hook lines, a Scandinavian approach to visual imagery combining new high tech design with nature elements, ANJA is sure to bring a bright and positive flavor into the pop/dance world. ANJA has collaborated with producers from all over the globe including Alex Papa and Adam Baptiste (Redone), James Bryan, (Kensal town studios, Jason Mraz, James Morrison, A-HA), Ben Adams from the boy band A1, Father MC (Mary J. Blidge), Deepfrost, Ketil Schei, Simen Fjeld (Sony) and the Canadian Rick LP , Gautier Marinof from Studio Piccalo (Celine Dion, Arcade Fire, Simple Plan, Cirque du Soleil).